


To Understand Another

by monsterkiss



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Robot/Human Relationships, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterkiss/pseuds/monsterkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best-laid plans of girls and robots often go awry in the face of awkward teen sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Understand Another

It was almost 11pm when Aigis slowly opened the door and crept into her room, but even after hours (days, weeks) of trying to prepare herself Yukari was still nervous, full of directionless energy, sitting on her bed hidden behind last month’s fashion magazine. Forcing herself to be still, she peeked out above the article (’Spring Styles He’ll Just Love!’) and smiled at Aigis. When the robot returned the smile and sat beside her calming down seemed much easier.

Aigis was still dressed in their school uniform, despite it being the weekend. Yukari dropped the magazine on the floor and reached over to fiddle with her bow. “You should let me take you shopping, soon. It’s silly that you only have two or three outfits.”

“Is my selection of clothing not sufficient?” If Aigis was nervous then her neatly sculpted features didn’t show it.

“I mean, I guess it’s fine if you’re a robot, you don’t have to worry about sweat or anything, but I’m sure there’s loads of clothes that would look really cute on you.”

Aigis nodded. “Then I will accompany you. I,” she smiled, resting her hand on Yukari’s, interlocking their fingers, “I would like to look ‘cute’ with you.”

Yukari blushed, pulling their hands apart to clumsily brush back her hair. “Wow, you sure are pretty… direct, I guess.” She couldn’t seem to look Aigis in the eyes, and suddenly straightening the cushions and duvets on the bed was the most important thing in the world. “I like it, though, it’s really ‘you’, but…”

“Yukari? Have you decided not to,” she hesitated, “engage in the activities we had planned? If so, then I can return to my room if you would prefer.”

Yukari laughed breathlessly, turning back to look at her. “No. I mean yes, I still want to do it. I’m just kinda nervous, you know?”

“I’m afraid I do not really understand the tension surrounding human intercourse, despite my research.”

“What kind of research? Actually, don’t answer that, I don’t think I wanna know.” Yukari exhaled, wringing her skirt a little. It was just Aigis, after all. Earnest, weird, strangely pretty Aigis. She leaned over to kiss her, gently brushing their lips together, and felt a hand tentatively rest on her thigh.

“Okay,” she whispered into her mouth, “okay. Let’s get started, okay?” Aigis responded by backing away a little, unbuttoning her school jacket, and a moment later Yukari followed suit, awkwardly undoing her shirt and slipping off her skirt and, after a moment’s thought, her socks.

When she looked up Aigis was still struggling with her shirt buttons, and she reached over, “here,” to do it herself. She looked up into her face, the girl’s eyes unfocused, her brow creased.

“What’s wrong?”

“I thought this would be a good time to tell you that you are beautiful to me.”

Yukari stared into her face with its serious expression for a moment before laughing, cupping her jaw and kissing her fully, the feeling of warmth in her mouth not quite human, but enough. “You’re beautiful too, Aigis. I love you, you know?”

“Yes, you have said as much before. And I am happy that you feel that way.”

She finished undressing her, not too uneasy considering Aigis was never really ‘naked’ as such, and the way her blue eyes ran over her body was something too… innocent, almost, to be ashamed. “You really think I’m cute?”

“Your skin is… very interesting. May I?” She held up a hand.

“Sure,” said Yukari, not entirely clear on what she had agreed to. Aigis simply started stroking her, running her hands over her shoulders, belly, thighs. She traced the lines and folds around her joints and lightly pinched her, as if testing the flexibility. She avoided the areas still covered by Yukari’s polka-dot bra and underwear, and when a hand slipped under her chin and a barely-cold finger traced her lips, it seemed the simplest thing in the world to kiss her, to slip into her lap and wind an arm around her waist and press their bodies together.

She let her fingers tangle in the fine strands of Aigis’s hair, breathed, “can I touch you back?”

Aigis nodded, reaching behind her neck. “Anywhere but here, under the bow.”

“That’s where she …?” Yukari let the question trail off.

Aigis nodded before gently pressing a kiss to her collarbone. For a moment it felt as if there was another presence in the room, one Yukari couldn’t quite reach. Shaking it off, she turned them around to push Aigis onto the bed, into the covers. Her eyes glinted with something unfamiliar, but not unkind, in the dorm room light.

Yukari straddled her, a little awkwardly, trailing her hands down the firm material of her torso. “Can you feel anything?”

“I have pressure and temperature sensors where they are necessary.”

“But can you really _feel,_ I mean,” she frowned, “if I do this,” she leaned down to kiss the spot where her right breast would have been, if she were human, “then does it feel any different from if a, a tree branch hit you or something?”

Aigis closed her eyes, as if thinking. One of her hands was still on Yukari’s hip, and the fingers moved slightly, making her breath catch just a little. Aigis opened her eyes.

“It feels different, because you are doing it,” she said, as if giving a report. “It is pleasant.”

Yukari bit her lip and nodded, leaned down to kiss her there again, then her neck, before gathering up her hands to kiss the jumble of their fingers over and over. “I just want this to be okay, you know? I know you can’t really… do the same things a human can, but I don’t want to just…” she trailed off, meeting Aigis’s questioning look before swallowing and finishing, “I don’t want to just use you. Like a doll, or a toy. That would be gross.”

Aigis nodded slowly, and was quiet long enough for Yukari to wonder if she’d upset her, before she whispered, “may I remove your breast harness?”

“My _what?_ ” Yukari pressed a hand to her mouth to hold in her giggling, suddenly aware that they were still living in shared quarters. “My bra?”

“Yes. Please?”

Yukari pulled Aigis awkwardly into a sitting position and rested her hands against her back. “Go ahead,” she laughed, glad that she was too busy being amused to be embarrassed. She felt Aigis feeling around for her bra-straps, pressing her body closer to get more leverage. Yukari could count her eyelashes and see every tiny lens in her eyes. She kissed her, warmth pooling in her stomach as she felt the strap come undone, and she pressed her face into Aigis’s neck with a sigh.

Aigis slipped her bra off, letting it drop to the floor with a sound that seemed too loud, then gently pushed Yukari back. Yukari kept her eyes closed, but she could still herself exposed by the slight chill, and then the feeling of fingers against her skin.

“They’re soft.”

“Y-yeah.”

Aigis cupped her right breast and squeezed lightly, pressing her nipple into the palm of her hand. Yukari gasped softly.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“It’s fine, it’s okay.”

“… you don’t want to look at me.”

“I’m just worried that if I see it I’ll just… freak out or something, Aigis, I don’t know. It’s fine.” She could feel how her nipple had hardened in her palm, which was embarrassing and sort of nice in a way that made the embarrassment almost worse.

She felt Aigis’s fingertips brush the other breast, rubbing against her a little more roughly. She gasped when she felt Aigis’s lips replace it, then her tongue.

“Is this alright?” She was still close enough that Yukari could feel her mouth moving against her skin.

“It’s nice, I think, I, crap,” she’d moved enough to feel her underwear press up against her, warm and damp.

“Yukari?”

“Uh,” she squeezed her thighs together, trying to blunt the feeling.

Aigis started kissing her breasts again before Yukari had a chance to close her eyes in suitable demureness. She inhaled sharply, gave up trying to ignore the hot throbbing feeling and manoeuvred her hand into a position where she could stick it awkwardly between their bodies and into her underwear. She’d expected the first strokes to bring some relief, but instead the pleasure and tension only increased.

She began moving faster, trying to finish up before Aigis could notice, when she felt a firm grip pull her hand away. She moaned at the loss of contact before she fully perceived Aigis’s eyes staring into her.

“A-Aigis, um…”

“Like this?” Aigis pressed two fingers between her legs, making Yukari jump and grind herself against her.

“Uh, okay, hang on a sec, alright?” She gently pushed the hand aside.

“Was I doing it wrong?” Her face was all concern, painfully honest. “Did I… hurt you?”

“No! No,” she tried to smile reassuringly, though from what she could feel her face probably looked a mess. “It was just really… sudden, and I didn’t think you’d know…” She paused. Despite several awkward, blushing conversations exactly what and how much Aigis knew about topics outside of destroying shadows was still largely a mystery to her.

“I have conducted some research into human biology and mating rituals, but I am not sure that I understand the subtleties. I see that I should have made a formal request.”

“Well, maybe not _formal,_ exactly, but a little warning might have helped. To be honest, a lot of this is outside of my experience, you know.” She’d talked with various friends about this general area before, but she was quickly beginning to understand that nothing could really prepare you for being almost entirely naked on your dorm bed with a mechanical maiden whose hand was still very close to you genital area. She rested a hand against her forehead, “God, I’m such an idiot.”

“I disagree. My assessments clearly show that you possess above-average intelligence for a human. The flaw is in our unusual situation.” Aigis leaned forward, gently moving Yukari’s fingers to peer intently into her eyes. “I would like to continue, but if you are uncomfortable then nothing will be lost if we discontinue the operation at this point.”

She smiled at the serious expression on her face. “Are you sure? I feel like maybe I killed the mood here.”

“I have some understanding of awkwardness in social interactions, but I am afraid my understanding is not advanced enough to facilitate the destruction of the ‘mood.’” She rested a hand on Yukari’s stomach, smiling with her eyes askance. “If it’s alright with you, may I continue?”

Yukari looked down at her metal fingers, feeling the coolness in them fade against her own body heat. “Yeah,” she whispered, covering her mouth again before adding, “please.”

Aigis nodded and shifted on the bed, moving herself into a better position and pushing Yukari’s knees apart in a matter-of-fact way that made her whimper.

She pressed her fingers against her, running them around and over and for a brief hot second into her before Yukari reached down to press them against her clit with her own. “Here.”

With her hand covering her eyes she couldn’t see if Aigis nodded or understood, but a moment later she felt the pressure become firm and sure against her, moving in circles and vibrations that knocked the air out of her, doubling her over against Aigis with a moan and a breathy demand for more, pressing closer. She tried to move her hips to better grind against her, but on her knees the angle was just wrong and in her fuzzy-headed state she couldn’t think how to fix it, couldn’t think how to do anything but whimper and cling to her and hope her shaking body would communicate all it needed to.

It was over quickly. In a second her body tensed and she shivered and pressed herself so hard against Aigis’s shoulder that the metal hurt, and she was done. Aigis’s persistent rubbing through the aftershocks made her moan exhaustedly until she finally managed to pull her off and curl up on the bed.

She felt Aigis get up and almost called out for her not to leave before she felt the duvet being laid over her.

“Are you alright? Your temperature and heart-rate are very high, if you are damaged then it is my responsibility to find help.”

“Please just come lie down, Aigis.”

After a brief hesitation she did, laying on top of the covers before Yukari pulled her under with her, kissing her softly and hugging her close.

“I performed to a satisfactory level?”

“Aigis, you did fine.”

“Good.” She snuggled closer. “I was so worried.”

“You always worry about me.”

“Is it wrong?”

“It’s kinda nice, actually. Do I look all messed up?”

“I believe it would be wise to perform some cleansing and aesthetic-enhancing activities before entering a public place.” A pause. “I do not find it unattractive.”

“I can live with it,” Yukari whispered, pulling Aigis’s arms around her. The hard metal was uncomfortable, and she knew she’d regret the bruises in the morning, but it was nice to feel her there, holding her. She remembered blearily that Aigis didn’t sleep, and would be staring at her red, scruffy face all night, but couldn’t find a reason to care.


End file.
